Enochian
Enochian 'is the name of the occult language that is used predominantly by the supernatural beings in the ''Bayonetta series. It is an actual real world language that was recorded in the private journals of occultist John Dee and his colleague Edward Kelley in late 16th-century England. Claiming to have discovered the language with Kelley acting as a spirit medium, both men claimed that the language was delivered to them by real angels and also had alternate names such as the '''Celestial Speech, the Language of Angels. In both Bayonetta games, both the Angels of Paradiso and the Demons of Inferno use Enochian as their preferred manner of speaking. The language is also used in a range of incantations by the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages to use specific abilities or summon otherworldy partners to aid them in battle. Incantations Incantations using Enochian are made throughout both of the games by Bayonetta, Jeanne and Balder in order to create various effects. The ones used are listen below in the order of incantation, meaning, and effect. Bayonetta *BIAH MICMA - Behold my might - Summon Iron Maiden Torture Attack *PIR ZIXLAY - Heavenly ones all stirred up - Summon Guillotine Torture Attack *PIADPH - Jaws - Summon Pulley and Chain Torture Attack *CRNON - Hell - Summon Tombstone Torture Attack *MICMA - Behold - Summon a Wooden Pony Torture Attack *ALCRETE - Fiery - Summon Vise Torture Attack/Chainsaw Torture Attack *TELOCH - Death - Summon Wheel Of Torture Attack *E VARMA - First Elder - Summon Madama Butterfly *AVAVAGO - Thunders - Summon Gomorrah *AGRAA ORS - Moon of Darkness - Summon Malphas *APACHANA NAPTA - Sword from slimy things of dust - Summon Hekatoncheir *TELOC VOVIM - Dragon of death - Summon Scolopendra *IZAZAZ PIADPH - Framed in the depths of my jaws - Summon Phantasmaraneae *TELOC VOVIM AGRAA ORS TABA ORS AVAVAGO - The fallen one of the Moon of Darkness, let her be governed by that which thunders - Summon Queen Sheba *ARGEDCO - Invoke - Summon Labolas *KHAG - Bind - Summon Baal *CANILU - Blood - Summon Hydra *SUNDENNA - Name of evil spirit - Summon Diomedes *NOQODI - Servant - Summoning Mictlantecuhtli Jeanne *EMNA OL - I herien make you - Summon Iron Maiden Torture Attack *ZNRZA - I swear - Summon Guillotine Torture Attack/Hekatoncheir *YULCI/YOLCI - Bring forth - Summon Tombstone Torture Attack/Wooden Pony Torture Attack *ADRPAN - Cast Down - Summon Chainsaw Torture Attack/Malphas *GIVI VARMA - Stronger Elder - Summon Madama Styx *OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping - Summon Gomorrah / Summon Scolopendra *EMNA OL OXEX RACLIR - Herein I make you vomit and weep - Summon Phantasmaraneae and her children *EMNA OL ADRPAN ADNA ZNRZA OXEX RACLIR - I herein make you cast down, swear your obedience and vomit weepin''g - Summon Queen Sheba Balder Bayonetta *MAD ZIDOLARP - ''God, stretch / Reach forth and conquer - When Balder cast the satellite Bayonetta 2 *ZIRACAH - Taurus - Summon Fortitudo/Cast lightning bolts * HONONOL - Gemini - Summon Temperantia * OBELISON - Pleasant deliverer - Summon Sapientia *lS I HO - Deliverer is law - Materialize volcanic flames/Materialize fire bolts Angels Affinity, Applaud and Ardor *BALTOHA - For my own Righteouness *PAMPHICAS - (insult with no determined translation) *TOLHAM PRDZAR - All creatures diminish *MIRC VPAAH - Upon the wings *ETHAR - Peace *ETHARZI - In peace *TELOCH LAP BABALOND - Death for the harlot ''- From Applaud when creates the golden pool attack Joy *GROSB A - ''The bitter sting - ''When attacking *Z SOBA CORMF -'' Those whose number is - ''When she splits in two Temperantia *Faboan - Poison. (Said when shooting you) Babalon - Wicked (The clone Temperance actually says this during his boss fight) Iehusoz - Mercy, His Mercies (When he's about to punch you once) Donasdogama - Hell-fire (Said during the cutscene in Chapter 5 right before he destroys the bridge and sets off a quicktime event.) Sapientia *CORONZON - ''Demon / Witch - When attacking Jubileus *YOLCI -'' Bringeth forth'' - When Jubileus hits you *BUSDIR - Glory - When Jubileus's faces shoot fireballs *COMMAH - Trussed you together ''- When Jubileus's faces shoot iceballs *COM SELH CONST - ''A circle of thunders - When Jubileus casts lightnings Gallery Angelic alphabet chart.jpg|The Angelic Enochian alphabet. Demonic alphabet chart.jpg|The Infernal Enochian alphabet Category:Languages Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2